Kiki and the Owl's Letter
by AngelPines
Summary: The one where an owl flies out of a fireplace.


**Disclaimer: I had an idea, so I must write.**

 **I don't own Kiki's Delivery Service or Harry Potter.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

" **Reading** "

* * *

Kiki was ecstatic.

Well, maybe that was an understatement. More like... blown away. Thrilled to bits. Turning thirteen was an essential part of a witch's life. She couldn't wait to soar off on her training with Jiji, see the world, and make new friends. Nothing against the friends she already had, but she wanted to meet people in whatever town she settled in. _Who knows? Maybe I'll meet another witch or warlock there!_

"Kiki, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that pacing up." Kiki stopped her happy thinking, letting her feet come to a stop in front of her bed. Jiji's tail flicked back and forth, watching the young girl. "You don't have to head out so soon, you know. Have you practiced flying at all?" He hopped off the bed, walking over to her. "I know I'm not fond of the idea of falling into a tree again."

Kiki rolled her eyes, and knelt down to let the cat hop onto her arm. The black cat stalked up the limb, and situated himself on her left shoulder. "I have been, Jiji. And don't worry. Everything's going to be just fi-"

A loud crash and a startled scream came from downstairs, cutting her off. Cat and witch glanced at each other, before Kiki took off towards her door. Flinging it open, she ran down the hall and down the stairs only to slid to a halt halfway. There, right where a lamp once stood, was an owl. Barn owl, if she guessed correctly. The lamp was lying on the floor under the table the bird was perched on, shattered beyond repair. Her dad was in the recliner across from it, body still tensed from the surprise and holding a crumbled newspaper with white knuckles.

"Dad? Where did-?"

"It came in from the fireplace," he interrupted her, voice still showing clear shock. "In a burst of fire." Fire? That was strange. She had never heard of magic that could do something like that. "I-it has a letter in its beak."

"It does?" Kiki continued down the stairs, and walked over to the bird. It hopped around to face her, and true enough, there was an envelope in its beak. Jiji remained on her shoulder, but had tucked himself partially behind her short dark brown hair. No way did he wish for himself to become that animal's next meal. The owl handed it over to her once her fingers pinched the paper, giving a chirp once it was free of its cargo.

 _It's addressed to me,_ she realized. Calling her a 'Miss K. Tanaka', and featuring an oddly specific address. " **The upper left bedroom** " was followed by their usual address, and after turning it over in her hands, showcased a red wax seal of a crest. A snake, a badger, an eagle, and a lion. "Is mom coming home soon?"

"She should be here any minute now," her father responded. His body had relaxed visibly, and now was watching his daughter undo the envelope to retrieve the letter inside. "What does it say?"

" **Dear Miss Tanaka, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**." Her eyes flew open, not believing what she had just spoken. A school for witches? That was a thing? Why hadn't she ever heard of it before? Why hadn't her mother ever mention it before? " **Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall**." _Deputy headmistress..._

The bird gave another chirp, fluffing up its feathers. "What-oh! Here." She sat down the letter for a moment, and Jiji jumped off her shoulder as she ran into the kitchen for a moment. When she returned, she put the jar of dead mice on the table. Her father always found it disgusting, but Jiji really enjoyed having the treats on hand instead of having to go and catch them. Taking the lid off, the owl stuck its beak in. Bringing its head back upright with a rodent in hand, it began to happily tear into it.

"Hello, dear. Ki-" Kiki looked to the front door, seeing her mother had entered the room. She blinked, seeing the owl devouring the rodent happily and Kiki with the letter under her arm. "What happened here?" Kiki ran over to her, and handed the letter to her with a grin that went ear to ear.

"Witch school! Mom, can I go? Please?" Kokiri read it over, and looked to her smiling face. She hadn't been that excited since she found out she was almost ready to start her training. And while witch training was important, she did know the benefit about the school in question. Japan had a different wizarding community than most of the world. They didn't have schools for the young, and instead saw that once reaching a certain age, they could handle themselves and seek out their talent. No wands, though. If Kiki did accept this, then she would have to purchase one.

The exchange of money shouldn't be a problem either. Transportation too. If they got the owl there, they must have thought of a way to bring them to Scotland. "I don't see why not," she finally answered. "But what about your witch training? You were looking so forward to going."

"I can still work on that there too," Kiki explained. "I can talk to one of the professors about making an exception, letting me have the ability to do my own searching since it's part of my culture. The school will be perfect for me and give me chances to learn stuff that I can't find here!"

"Kiki, just... settle down for a moment." She moved to her own seat, which happened to be next to the owl. The bird didn't seem to notice or care for the closer movement, and helped itself to another mouse. Kiki quickly moved to the footrest of her dad's chair, keeping an excited gleam in her eyes. "Hogwarts is a witch and wizard school in Scotland, where children from ages 11 to 17 attend to learn spells of various types, potions, broom flying-" she noticed Kiki's eyes widen even more at that one. "-defensive spells for attacks, and magical creature care, to name a few. The entire society there is much different than the one here in Japan, as they have the rule of secrecy."

"They have to hide?" Kiki said, partially deflating. Why was that? All her friends were normal, and they didn't find it strange in the slightest.

Kokiri nodded. "They arrest people who break their laws, and the secrecy one is one of the highest ones they have. They won't charge minors, but it would be something to keep in mind. You could only practice your magic at the school, as there would be trackers on your wand to alert them if-"

"I'd get my own wand!?" Kokiri paused, giving a small laugh and a nod.

"Yes, you would. There are magical towns where you would go to purchase your school supplies, and we would have to convert our money into their form of currency." She ran a hand through her curly hair, thinking over her explanation. There was more, much more she could tell her daughter. The world in the UK was much different than theirs, and so she could go on forever explaining it. But no matter what she would or could say, it appeared that Kiki was set on attending Hogwarts.

The school didn't do exchanges often, and having one from their side of the world was highly intriguing. Often enough, it was usually another European country. And would Kiki be able to handle it? She would have to partake in special classes, possibly, to catch up with students her age due to never casting spells before. Potions and magical plants, she would be fine with. After all, Kiki had helped her in her store many times, and knew several recipes off by memory.

 _Oh, have mercy on the staff._ "Alright, Kiki." Kiki leaned forward, sitting on the edge of her seat. "I'll let you go, but you need to not slack off school work, especially at the start, as it's going to be hard as you'll have to speed through two years to meet the standards of the other third year students. You'll have to practice your English too because not everyone there will be able to understand you." Kokiri looked to Jiji, curled up at Kiki's feet. "And I trust Jiji to keep an eye on you as well. Cats are allowed as pets, but you should see if there's a rule about famil-"

"Thank you, mom!" Kiki launched herself at her mom, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She released her, and spun to look at Jiji. "Come on, Jiji! Let's go see if we have anything on that supply list!" Snatching the letter back, she took off up the stairs. Jiji rolled his eyes, and followed the girl back to her room. The owl, satisfied with the five mice it ate, turned to the elder witch.

Sighing and shaking her head at her antics, she pulled out a sheet of letter paper from the drawer of the table next to her and began writing a reply. "Dear, do you think this is a good decision?" She fastened it to the bird's leg, and it took off through towards the chimney. As it went inside, the same brilliant green flames appeared, and the owl vanished.

Sitting back in her seat and feeling herself relax into the cushions, she turned to Okino. "I don't know. I hope we're making the right choice." _I really hope we are._ A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up to meet his reassuring eyes. "Thanks, de-"

"Mom!? Where do you keep the cauldrons!? I need to see if ours would fit the requirements listed!"

 _... oh, this is going to be an interesting experience._

* * *

 **And I have written. I hope you all enjoyed that little one shot.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


End file.
